Komatsu
by SloanxSweety
Summary: Komatsus Sakuras troublemaking sister.She gets Naruto in a WHOLE lot of trouble.Will he be able to regain what he has lost?Will Komatsu ever change?Will Sakura finally have the guts to spill her feelings out to the person she loves?Sak.Sas Sak.Nar Kom.Nar
1. Chapter 1

Komatsu.

**CH 1**

The boredom took over there minds as all three walked aimlessly down the sidewalk of their city. The pink-haired girl looked up, her eyes meeting with the dark clouds high above her. She knew what was coming; a storm. She didn't know what type; it could be heavy rain, or light rain. It could be thunder and lightening. It could be strong winds or hail. But obviously, she could tell there was going to be a storm that will soon creep over and fill up the sky, so she made up an excuse so she and her friends can go inside any building near them, and shield them selves for what was soon to happen.

"Guys, I'm really hungry." She didn't lie. It was just more excuse then truth. Although she was hungry, it was only mild. She figured they might as well eat now. "Anyone else?"

"I am," Said the boy to the left of her, his blonde hair spiked up with gel that stayed still in the wind. "I sure could go for a burger and fries. Sasuke?"

"Sure." The boy — who'd been called Sasuke — agreed with his friends, and led the way to McDonalds, which was only a five minute walk to reach there destination.

"Three cheese burgers, three medium french-fries and three cokes, please." Once they entered the fast-food joint, they where all pleased to see there was few people in the building. All three walked eagerly to the counter and Sasuke quickly stated there order to the lady standing before the cashier.

She dressed in a red and yellow shirt. In yellow, the letter "M" was stitched above her left breast. She had her hair up in a pony tail, a few strands by the side of her dark face. Acne spread all over her face in large patches. She didn't look pleasant at all. She quickly sored the blonde boys blue eyes.

"Uhh … Sorry, but I forgot my money!" The blue eyed boy said, once Sasuke looked at him.

"Yeah, same here." The pink haired girl looked down at her feet, feeling guilty.

Sasuke glared at the boy, "Thanks a lot, Naruto." Then to the girl, "and you to, Sakura. You both owe me some money, and don't forget it."

He handed his bank card to the unpleasant lady, and she handed him the card swiper after she swiped his card and dropped it on the counter Quickly, he pressed four different digits that was his password, then pressed the "Okay" button with his index finger, then picked up his card and stuffed it in his pocket. Minutes after doing so, there order appeared on the counter on three different trays.

The three friends — now identified as Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto — walked with the trays held up by both their hands by there waists. Sakura led the way to a clean empty table by the window. She sat in front of Naruto and Sasuke. They stuffed french-fries into there mouths, took huge bites out of the burger and long loud sips of there coke, while laughing and talking about whatever they can think of. Sakura's eyes wandered out the window, to see that it had begun spitting lightly. Not sure if it could get worst, she warned her friends.

"We're going to have to hurry up and run back home before the rain gets worse." She cautioned.

Naruto nodded with a mouthful of fries grinning, revealing some of the munched up fries. Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyingness.

Minutes after finishing there food and cleaning them selves up at the washrooms, the rain began falling down on the earth in buckets. Everything was wet. Sakura sighed.

"Great … Why did you have to take so long eating, Naruto?" And with that, she hit the back of Narutos' head with a fist.

"Ouch!" Naruto rubbed his head with his left arm. "Sorry." He replied in an annoyed tone.

All three walked back to there previous table and stared out the window.

"It doesn't look like it's ever going to stop." Sasuke said.

Naruto didn't mind the rain. He would have gladly walked into the rain, all the way back home and get yelled at about being in his soaking clothing from his mother, then get a lecture about getting sick from them.

"I don't wanna walk in the rain!" Sakura complained, after they all seated themselves back into there chairs on the table, after throwing out what was left of there meals and putting the trays away.

"Well, I could give my sister and her two friends a ride." The voice came from behind Sakura.

She quickly turned around, to find the source of the familiar voice. As she turned her neck, and Naruto and Sasuke rose there heads, Sakura's eyes widened and a huge grinned fell upon her lips.

"Komatsu! Komatsu!" Sakura leaped out of her seat and wrapped her arms around the girl in front of her.

"Nice teh' see ya' to," The older girl — now identified as Komatsu, Sakura's older sister — spoke softly and slowly as she wrapped her own arms around the younger girl loosely.

After a short hug, Sakura said, "Komatsu, I want you to meet my friends. Sasuke," Sakura pointed at the boy with the dark hair, spiked from the back, "And Naruto." then to the blue eyed blonde.

Naruto just stared, speechlessly at Komatsu, his jaw hitting nearly hitting the table. His eyes glued to Komatsu, and what she sported that day. Her black shirt, cut by scissors, showed off her belly button ring and nice abs. Komatsu's short black jean skirt ended a little bit higher then mid-thigh. Her long legs where covered by black fishnet, and she wore black leather boots, looking brand new and shining. Narutos eyes wandered back up to her face. One ear had three skull piercings. Her large forehead, like Sakura's, was covered by a long fringe that covered up her left eye. And one, small, black stud was neatly placed in the middle of her bottom lip, that shined from too much lip gloss. His eyes once again, wondered down her neck, and back at her breasts. His eyes glued there, staring at her nipples that could easily be seen threw her tiny shirt. Naruto could feel a small lump form in his pants, and he blushed.

"It's nice to meet you." Sasuke said, almost automatically.

Naruto just smiled up at her awkwardly and said quickly and softly said, "'Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto."

"Yes Naruto, I just told her who you are." Sakura crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, and blew a lock of pink hair out of her face.

"Okay, c'mon guys, let's go." Sakura said, turning around and heading out of the building. Sasuke, Naruto and Komatsu were quick to follow.

Once the four were out of the building, Komatsu pulled out keys from her jean pocket and walked towards her blue car. Her hair soaked and glued to her head and face, and her mascara and eye shadow ran down her face, but she didn't care.

"Alright everyone, we're we goin'?" Komatsu asked, after they all entered her car; Sakura in front, and Naruto and Sasuke in the back.

"We're heading to Narutos place." Sasuke said casually, running his fingers threw his soaked black hair.

Komatsu pulled out of her parking spot as she spoke softly, "Okay, someone mind' tellin' me where that is?"

Moments after Komatsu entered the main road and drove in the pouring rain, Sakura said, "Naruto…Aren't you going to tell her?"

"Oh, heh, oh yeah." Naruto scratched the back of his head and blushed, "It's on the next left turn and the house number is 5454."

Minutes passed after Naruto gave her the directions, with no one speaking at all. Then Sakuras eyes wandered down at the cup holders. There was an empty beer can crunched up in the cup holder. Sakura picked it up with a concerned look in her aqua eyes.

"Komatsu…Have you been drinking and driving?" Her eyes then widened slowly and her voice became more panicky, "Are you DRUNK?!"

"What? No!" Komatsu laughed at Sakuras' overreaction as she stopped the car at a red light. "That's not mine. That's my friends…I've been sober for a month, Sakura, I swear." Once the red light turned green, she turned the wheel to the left and pressed on the gas, entering a street full of houses and cars and kids playing on the sidewalk. The house number, 5454, was easily found, as it was the first house on the right. She parked the car as Sakura swung open the door. She jumped out, along with Sasuke and Naruto. She waved goodbye to Komatsu as she drove off, and entered the house with her two friends.

* * *

Heyhey...I'm re-writing this story I wrote when I was younger, about a year ago. I ditched it and then this year I came across it again and was a little dissapointed at my writing skills...Hopefully I am improoving...Hopefully I'll stick with this version 'till the end. 3 Review, bitchz, you know you wannna. ;)

**S**_loan_x**S**_weety_, or as some might know me as, M**oony** **_L_**oony. 33


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2**

"What movie are we gunna watch tonight?" Naruto asked after all three friends entered his house. Sasuke and Sakura gathered around Naruto, as he went threw all the movies he had in the cardboard box in front of his television.

"I don't know, how about School of Rock?" Sakura asked.

"I'm really sick of that movie," Sasuke replied, "How about Saw?"

"I'm okay with that," Naruto said, as he pulled out a movie disk from the cardboard box and set it into the DVD player, above the TV.

Sasuke and Sakura walked over to the green couch and sat them selves there comfortably, waiting for Naruto to begin the movie.

Once the movie began running on the TV a few meters in front of the couch, Naruto walked towards the kitchen asking, "Anyone up for some popcorn?"

Sasuke and Sakura yelled back with a yes and Naruto threw the popcorn bag into the microwave and set it for three minutes. _Saw is a scary movie_, he thought to himself, _maybe Sakura will get scared and I can wrap my arms around her!_ He smirked and watched the popcorn as the three minutes slowly went by.

After the microwave started beeping, Naruto opened it up and pulled the hot bag quickly out of the microwave. He ripped it open and poured all of the popcorn into the bowl and walked back to the couch with it, sitting next to Sakura.

They were deep into the movie now, every now and then reaching for the popcorn sitting on Sakura's lap (for, she was sitting in the middle). Suddenly, three loud knocks came from the door leading to outside. The sudden sound caused Naruto to jump. He sighed and glanced at the time, it was 2;00AM then walked quickly to the door. Naruto opened the door, his eyes to be greeted by the sight of Sasuke's older brother.

"Is Sasuke here?" Itatchi asked, "He needs to come home now."

Naruto nodded and called Sasukes name. Soon enough, he appeared by Naruto, sliding on his black and blue running shoes and waving goodbye to Naruto as he stepped out of the house and into Itatchi's car.

Just as Naruto shut the door, Sakura appeared by his side.

"Naruto, my mom just called my cell phone and she wants me home so,"

She slid her own shoes on and opened the door, "I'll see you tomorrow."

The truth is that Sakura's mom never did call. She just didn't want to spend her night alone with a freak like Naruto. And besides, she had a few things she needed to clear her mind about.

Naruto hugged her and waved goodbye. He shut the door and locked it, walked over to the TV and shut it off. Might as well get some sleep!

* * *

Hello everybody! Sorry this took SO long!!! I really am. You don't even know. I have been suspended and grounded, grounded and suspended but FINALLY I get to publish the second chapter. Sorry it is so short...

I promise that Chapter 3 will be longer, but will not take sooo long to publish!

BY THE WAY...All those 3's in my last auther's note on the other chapter was suppose to be hearts but..FF won't let the pacman symbol (I have NO idea what it is called) show up so yeah...Just incase you were wondering!

Love ya,

_**S**loanx**S**weety_


	3. Chapter 3

** Ch3**

"Naruto, answer the phone! I'm busy." Was all Naruto could hear in a somewhat muffled voice, for the door of the steamy bathroom was closed. It was his aunt. He shut the water off, jumped out of the bathtub and wrapped a white towel loosely around his waist. Naruto quickly unlocked the door and threw it open, running quickly to the phone that lay on the floor of his room, that rung loudly. He picked it up and checked caller ID; it was Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura!" He said into the phone after pressing on the green button and putting it to his ear. He had dropped the towel onto the floor, rummaging threw his closet and drawers for some clothing.

Talking naked to Sakura on the phone? Oh if only she was there in front of him.

"Hey. Wanna meet up at the park? Sas—"

"With you? Like a date? That would be fucking awesome!" Naruto had a huge grin on his face while he pressed the yellow speaker button. He put the phone down on top of his desk and quickly slid on his white and red striped boxers.

"What the hell! I just about to say, before I was so _rudely_ cut off, that I have just called Sasuke and he'll be meeting us there as well. Gosh, Naruto." He could tell she was trying her best to keep from exploding.

"Oh, heheh… Sure, I'll be at the park in ten minutes. See ya then." And with that, Naruto reached for the phone and hung up on Sakura. He felt the blush run across his nose; he was totally embarrassed.

As he was talking to her, he had grabbed the items of the clothing he wanted; a black shirt with a white skull in the middle; blue jean shorts and two white socks. Naruto quickly jumped into the outfit and brushed his hair. After brushing out a few tangled knots, he was satisfied with the results and ran some moose threw his hair, spiking it.

The blonde boy ran to the bathroom, brushing his teeth for two quick minutes then rushed downstairs. He didn't bother with breakfast and ran out of the house, saying to his aunt in the kitchen, "I'll be back later! See ya," before slamming the door shut behind him. Naruto stopped running, and walked towards his garage. He threw it open, and grabbed his blue and black bike that lay in the middle of the garage floor. The bike ride was short, as his destination was just around the block from his house.

Naruto reached the park early; he saw no one else there. He dropped his bike by the swing set and sat down on the swing, and waited for Sasuke or Sakura to show up.

He started thinking about Sakura. He imagined her naked body and her long, pink, pin straight hair running down her shoulders, covering her pale breasts. His mind would travel down her sexy body, down her skinny stomach and defined curves that she never showed off until he reached—

"Hey there." His fantasy was cut off by Sakuras and Sasukes voices, speaking in unison.

Naruto turned his head, and there they were, walking towards him. They each took the last two swings and swung just as slowly as Naruto. The summers morning sun was hot, causing them to heat up quickly.

"What are we gunna do today?" Sasuke asked, swinging a bit faster now, both his hands gripping loosely on the ropes on the swing. They were pretty much regretting going out today.

"I don't really feel like doing anything. It's so fucking hot I just wanna sit here and wait for something." Sakura sighed.

"Hey guys!" A vaguely familiar voice was heard from behind them. All three turned there heads; it was Komatsu. She had a beer can in one hand and she stumbled towards them, grabbing onto one of the ropes on Narutos swing to keep her balance and stop his swinging. She giggled and stared at him.

"Komatsu!" Sakura said angrily, grabbing the beer can from her older sister and pouring all that was left onto the sand, some of the liquid splashing onto her plain pink sandals and freshly manicured toes.

"Excuse me, Sakura, but I was fucking drinking that!" Komatsu glared at Sakura and smacked her upside the head roughly. Naruto couldn't help but giggle and Sasuke simply watched.

They couldn't say anything, could they? When siblings fight, it's best to keep out of there way if you want to live.

"Don't touch me like that!" Sakura glared and stood up from her seat, fists on either side of her, her eyes in a burning glare.

Komatsu giggled and pulled her little sister into a tight hug, "I'm sorry, Hun."

The pink haired girl simply rolled her eyes, her arms still by her side. "So, how much did you drink this fucking time?"

The older sibling pushed Sakura away from her and returned the glare that was still in Sakuras eyes. Komatsu always hated that question.

Sakura always knows the answer, 'uhh, I don't know. I Lost count!' But what do you expect from a girl freshly out of a wild party? And why was the party so early?

When Komatsu ignored Sakuras question, she asked another, "What sorta party does someone go to in the morning?"

"The kind that lasts all night!" A soft giggle escaped her lips as she turned around to Naruto again. He gulped, and blushed.

"So, hey there," She said.

"Um… Hi." Naruto turned his head away from Komatsu's, looking towards Sakura, "Err, what do people usually do with a drunk sixteen year old?"

"Truth or fucking dare!" Komatsu yelled, causing Naruto to twitch, "That's what they do."

"No." Sakura crossed her arms, shaking her head in disapproval.

"C'mon! Trutherrr dare! Trutherrr dare! Truth, truth, truth! Dare, dare, dare –"

"ALRIGHT! If we play, will it shut you up?" Sasuke called over Komatsus' shrieking singing voice. The slurring was also a bother. Sakura widened her eyes at Sasuke, then rolled her eyes and smirked.

"No shit!" Komatsu hiccupped and giggled, then continued talking, "Someone dare me first!"

Naruto pointed at Sasuke and grinned, "I dare you to kiss him."

* * *

I just realised you can put tab thingies in there so yeah, I did this chapter, and will for the rest of the chaps.! Anywayz...Mmm, hope you like this. Review! That's what keeps me goin'. o;

_**S**loanx**S**weety_


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto ch-4

"Are you fucking kidding me? I am _not_ going to be kissed by that—"

Too late. Sasuke was cut off as Komatsus pink, glossy lips pressed against his own, feeling the gloss rub against his lips. His eyes were wide open and he blushed. Komatsu pressed her lips harder and parted them slightly, licking at his lips, which were sown shut. He wouldn't let her tongue touch his own.

This was _enough _for Sasuke. Her disgusting breathe made him nauseous and he pushed her way, jokingly fake-gagging. Sakura giggled.

"Holly shit, Komatsu. Get a fucking mint." Sasuke yelled after he finished fake-gagging, glaring up at her. Komatsu simply rolled her eyes and laughed, turning her head to Naruto, which caused him to go red.

A really, really ugly red.

"Um, what?" He asked.

Komatsu turned away from him and giggled, saying, "It's my turn! I dare the hot blonde to kiss me!" And then she turned back to stare into his big, blue eyes.

Naruto went redder, if that's even possible. Sakura turned her head to Naruto, and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in the same action as she watched Naruto stand up from his swing and walk slowly to Komatsu. He has never chickened out of a dare, so he was going to have to do this.

But he really wanted to anyways.

He stood right in front of Komatsu, close enough to smell the alcohol in her breathe. Narutos heart was beating so fast against his ribs, threatening to break free. Komatsus lips parted slightly into a soft, small smile, and a glimpse of her perfectly straight, white teeth showed. Komatsu wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, stepping even closer to his body. Now, her large, perky breasts lightly touched Narutos chest and her smile grew. His lips were so close to hers, and he finally pressed them against hers as his hands rested on her skinny hips.

They both closed there eyes, kissing with parted lips. Komatsu slipped her tongue into his mouth, softly flicking and licking at his own. He smiled, and his tongue past her lips, her soft sucking on his moist tongue made him sweat in excitement. He pulled her closer, her breasts squishing against him now and he could feel a small bulge in his pants. He wanted more, but more is something he won't be getting, as they were out in public.

Her hands softly rubbed his back as she pressed more into the kiss. Narutos hands softly ran up her shirt, until his hands reached their destination; her breasts. His hands slipped under her bra and he softly massaged her breasts that were warm to the touch, pinching her nipples and pressing his fingers against her. Komatsulet out a soft moan.

Too bad for them, all was disrupted.

"Enough!" Sakura yelled, "I don't want to watch this shit! You've been making out for like, three minutes. I so don't want to watch my friend and sister make out."

Sasuke added, "It's disturbing."

The two pulled away from each other. Naruto wiped the spit off from around his mouth with his arm and smiled.

He definitely enjoyed that.

"You're a great kisser," Komatsu stated, bending her head lightly to kiss his cheek. At the same time, she whispered into his ear, "And I want more."

The sweet, seductive (Or at least, as seductive as a drunk person can get) voice made Naruto shiver in excitement. He wanted more, as well.

"Well, I'm off to go sleep away the day!" Komatsu blew kisses to the three and stumbled away, heading to Sakuras house.

"Err, did she come here just to kiss you, Naruto?" Sasuke said, turning his head to look at Naruto. Sakura did the same.

Naruto went red again, remembering the bulge in his pants. He turned around, so his back was to his friends, "I don't know. I guess so. Listen, I have to go…"

He ran to his bike, jumping onto the seat and biking away, waving goodbye to his friends. The more he thought of Komatsu, the smaller his pants felt and he was so embarrassed. He biked all the way home, without a stop to breathe. Naruto biked into his garage, dropping his bike to the cement floor. He rested his hands on his knees and caught his breathe. The young blonde wiped away the sweat on his forehead and slowly walked into his house.

"Hello?" He said as he shut the door behind him.

No one answered, and he smiled with a sigh.

* * *

Well... I _thought_ there was indenting/tabs on the last chapter. o.O FF tricked me, oh noes!

Sorry this took so _damn_ long! I am so sorry... It's just that the computer has been moved to the same room as the TV and my brother is always watching TV... I just can't concentrate with shit cartoons like Fairly Odd Parents playing in the background. Blah.

I promise the next chapter WILL be posted THIS week. And it hopefully will be longer... But I don't know.

Enjoy!

_**S**loanx**S**weety_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5**

"Listen up you two," Sakura and Komatsu's dad said. He stood in front of the two girls with a black suitcase in both hands. He wore a brown, cheep looking, doesn't-look-like-it's-been-watched-in-a-month suit. His bald head shined from the bulb directly above him.

"Just because I'm going to be gone for a week doesn't mean you two can have late night parties – Actually, _no_ parties whatsoever!" He turned his head to Komatsu. "Komatsu, you're still grounded."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Sakura, no sleeping over at any ones house."

She nodded.

The man hugged both his daughters, turned around and opened the door, stepping out and shutting it behind him. The girls watched eagerly threw the window as their dad sat in the drivers' seat of his blue mini-van, started the engine and drove out of the driveway, careful not to scratch Komatsus car that parked too close to his own. Huge grins appeared on both sisters' faces as their dad drove out of site. They turned to each other, high-fiving and giggling.

Although, both had different plans in mind.

-

Narutos cell phone began vibrating by his side. He was laying in bed, half naked, sleeping. The vibration against his face startled him and he woke, picking up the cell phone and pressing the little green button before putting it to his ear.

"Naruto?" The voice said.

Naruto blushed and sat up, cross legged, pushing some of his hair out of his face.

"Uhh, yeah? Komatsu?" His voice shook and sounded sleepy.

"Uhuh! Hey, I'm having a party and I was wondering if you could come!"

"Oh, okay… When is it?" Naruto asked, his voice calm now.

"Tomorrow! It's starting at nine o'clock until whenever."

Naruto scratched his bare stomach and shook his head, "I don't think I can make it… It's a bit late, don't you think? My aunt wouldn't let me go."

Komatsu giggled, "Naruto! You're not supposed to tell your aunt. Just sneak out tomorrow and come over! C'mon, you _have _to come! It won't be much fun without you."

There was a short pause, and then Naruto smiled. "Okay, I'll come."

"See you then!" They both hung up.

Narutos smile grew and he stood up from his bed, standing in front of his mirror. His hair was plastered to the cheek he laid on in his sleep, and a line of drool ran down his chin. He closed his blue eyes and stretched his arms and yawned, walking for the bathroom to take a hot shower.

-

Sakura had already called Sasuke, asking him to come over to sleep over for tonight and the night after. He'd said he'd come, and Sakura smiled threw the whole phone conversation, blushing deeper and deeper. She loved how his voice always stayed calm no matter what. He had that coolness to him that reflected even on the phone. She loved everything about him, he was just perfect!

She held the phone in her hand, dialing Narutos' cell number. She called twice, and no one answered. Sakura sighed and threw the phone back on the couch. She decided to call him in an hour or so, after some TV or whatever.

* * *

Sorry this took forever. 

Don't hate. I know I promised! But I'm sorry. I got grounded. Then I lost interest. Then I finished, but didn't upload in a long time. But now it's up.

I've decided not to promise anything anymore lol. All I can say is, I have started Chapter 6! So hopefully it'll be up soon.

...Acually I have one promise: Next chapter is going to be lots of fun! Partys always are, arn't they? (;

_**S**loanx**S**weety_

Ps- I wish you'd all peview more often instead of just adding my story to your favourites list, lmao. C'monnn! I love reviews! xD


	6. Chapter 6

**CH6**

It was the night of the party. Naruto had just finished taking a quick shower, and he stood naked in front of the mirror in his room. He looked threw his closet, pulling out a black shirt with a splash of colours in the center. It looked like it was suppose to be a face, or maybe some words, but the shirt was old and the colours were faded. Naruto slid it on over his head and to his surprise, it fit just fine. He flexed his arms in the mirror, grinning, before sliding on blue and green boxers, followed by baggy dark-washed black jeans. After running the gel threw his hair, spiking it up like he always did, he laughed to himself in the mirror.

"I don't look so bad," He said to his reflection, before checking the clock on his white wall, above his bed. It read nine thirty-four. He went to his aunts' room, knocking softly. When he got no answer, he opened the door ajar, pleased to see his aunt lying in bed, asleep. He shut the door behind him and smiled, before creeping out of the house slowly, careful not to make any noise as he shut the door behind him.

He walked down the lonely, dark streets, hands in pockets. He started picturing how the party would go. Komatsu could be her usual drunk self, and they could make out all over the place. Or Sakura could confess her love to him and they could make out everywhere. Naruto couldn't stop smiling at all his thoughts.

After about ten minutes of walking in the chilly summers' night, he knocked on the Haruno's front door. He could hear the loud music blasting from the stereo, and see the lights seeping out into the front porch. There were so many voices, none that he recognized.

Seconds after, a complete stranger answered the door. It was a girl, with golden long locks and piercing blue eyes. She wore no pants, just her panties and a large oversized shirt. The girl looked drunk, what with her stumbling and slurring as she spoke.

"Hey!" She said, grabbing Narutos arms and pulling him in, "Get inherrre."

Naruto shrugged and let her pull him in. She was a bit taller then he. She shut the door behind him, and then walked away. Naruto gulped nervously, looking around at the people that surrounded him. They were all older then him, and he felt so out of place. Maybe he could find Sakura, only, the house was so full already, he wasn't sure if he'd even see a glimpse of her anywhere.

He wandered into the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a cold water bottle, then turned around, scanning the room. There was no sign of the pink haired girl he was looking for. Naruto sighed then continued pushing his way threw the older kids, walking up a set of stairs, in hopes to find Sakura in her room.

To his advantage, upstairs was much less grounded then downstairs, so finding Sakura wouldn't be such a hard task, unless of course, she was downstairs.

He knocked on the door that was to Sakuras' room, and was thankful when Sakura opened it.

"Um, Naruto?" She said, looking confused, before opening the door wide, "What are you doing here?"

"Komatsu invited me." He said, as if that explained everything.

"I tried calling you, you never answered."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, and smiled embarrassingly, "Sorry, the batteries died."

He let himself in, and Sakura shut the door behind him. Sitting on the bed was Sasuke, his hands in his lap, looking down on the floor, with that serious look he always had.

"My dad is going to fucking kill her when he finds out about this," Sakura said, sitting down next to Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke spoke softly, "In McDonalds, when we first saw Komatsu, how come you were so surprised to see her?"

Naruto was actually wandering the same thing, and has been sense that day. He listened closely to Sakura as she explained.

She shrugged, "Komatsu ran away for a couple of weeks. She won't talk about where she went and shit. All she said was she needed to leave to clear her mind and stuff. That's all I know."

"How come we never saw her before, or heard of her?" Naruto asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Because, Naruto. She has better things to do then hang out with me, and I have better things to talk about then her."

Grinning, Naruto leaned back on the bed, hands rested on the back of his head as his mind began thinking about Komatsu again. He couldn't help but crush on her; she was nearly perfection.

But of course, she's not Sakura.

* * *

Sorry this took forever. School hates me. It's long! Woooo!

Enjoy!

_**Sl**oanx**S**weety_


	7. Chapter 7

**CH 7**

The party went on, with no sign of slowing down any time soon. At one in the morning, the house was so full that the kids had to go out in the backyard, which even then was pretty busy.

It's a surprise the neighbors hadn't called the cops by now.

Naruto walked over to the door leading to the hallway away from Sakuras' room. He'd gotten enough of her flirting over Sasuke, and Sasukes I'm-too-cool-to-be-here-right-sow attitude.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked, not that she could care less.

"I gotta go to the washroom," He announced, opening the door, stepping out in the busy hallway and slamming the door shut. Naruto hadn't lied to Sakura; he really did need to go. But he wasn't coming back afterwards.

Naruto walked to the washroom in the upstairs floor (Sakura has a washroom in each level) but was upset when he found it busy with two couples making out in the bathtub and on the sink. He sighed, and his attempts to shoo them away had taken ten minutes.

Once they finally left, he locked the door and pushed his pants and boxers down, quickly draining his bladder before pulling his boxers and jeans back up then pushed down on the handle to flush the toilet with two fingers. Naruto walked to the sink right next to it, turning on the cold water and quickly rinsing his hands with soap.

Moments after, he stepped out of the washroom, unlocking the door. He got tangled in the big mess of crowded drunk teenagers, before finally finding the stairs and quickly walking down them. Naruto wasn't having any fun here, and he decided to go back home after eating whatever he could find in Sakuras' kitchen.

Where was Komatsu, anyway?

Moments after thinking that thought, and stepping into the kitchen, he found that tall sexy girl sitting on the kitchen counter with a glass of – you guessed it – beer. Naruto instantly blushed at the sight of her outfit; vintage pink halter top with black skulls running down her side; short jean shorts that barely covered that sweet ass of hers; black fishnet stockings and black skater shoes. She looked _hot_.

"Naaaruto!" The dark haired girl said, giggling. She jumped off the table and wrapped her free hand around his shoulders, drinking the rest of her drink. "How are you?"

Naruto shrugged, "Fine, I guess."

It was obvious to Komatsu he definitely wasn't drunk, and you can't do much with a sober boy, now can you?

"Wanna drink?" She said as she walked to the fridge to grab a beer can. Komatsu turned back to Naruto, bringing the can right to his face. He had to step back as to avoid having the cold beverage smack right on his nose, and then shook his head.

But of course, that spike haired kid took back his answer as soon as this thought made its way into his head; he was having a lousy time. It was either the party or going back home. It was either Komatsu or Sakura. It was either having fun tonight or no fun at all. And right now, the party seemed more fun than home. Komatsu seemed more fun than Sakura. Fun, of course, was better then no fun.

Naruto grinned as he took the beer can from Komatsu and opened it with his thumb, drinking as much as he could before taking it away from his lips and wiping his mouth, still grinning. It tasted like shit, but he didn't care.

-

It was now 3 AM, and Naruto had quite a bit of alcohol in his system. Komatsu introduced the drunken Naruto to some of her friends. They were passing around a big fat roll of weed. When it was passed to Naruto, he took it right away. It was his first time ever, but he just copied what the rest had done as they smoked the roll. Pretty soon, it was finished. Komatsu took Narutos' hand and rushed him upstairs to her locked room. She quickly unlocked it by picking at the lock with a hair clip from the carpeted floor. The girl pushed the door opened, pulling Naruto in a long with her before locking the door behind her again.

She leaned up against the door after tossing the hair clip away, smiling at Naruto. He smiled back, running a hand up and down her sides. Komatsu instantly pressed her lips against his, sharing a wet and messy kiss. As they kissed, Komatsu pushed him backwards and onto her bed. He sat upright, but Komatsu forced him down by getting on his lap and pushing him from the shoulders. She giggled as they kissed, and Naruto brought both his hands into her shirt. Surprise, surprise, there was no bra. He groped at her perky breasts, running his cold thumbs and index fingers a long both her nipples, giving them a good pinch that caused her to softly moan in his mouth. Oh god, he was _loving_ this.

They'd been making out like that for five minutes, and by now they were both in a much more comfortable position; laying down on the bed with Narutos head just underneath the pillow. Naruto could feel his pants getting tight as his erection underneath grew. Not before long, Komatsu felt it against her bare thighs. A giggle escaped her plump lips as she spoke in a seductive whisper, but still sounding as drunk as ever.

"You're enjoying this as much as I am," She began as she crawled down his body. Before touching his pants, Komatsu slid off her shirt, now her breasts exposed in the dim light. Her hands quickly worked there way on Narutos' jeans, pulling them down a long with his boxers, freeing his huge hard cock. "Woah… You're so big and we've barely gotten to the fun stuff."

If Naruto was sober, he would have protested from the very beginning. Yeah, he was alone in a room with a hot older chick. And yeah, she was going to give him probably the best sex he'll ever have for the rest of his adolescent years, but he was still a virgin, and wanted to stay like that for a least a couple more years. He wanted to lose it to someone special, someone he's actually known for longer then a couple weeks… But right now, all he could think of was how sexy his hot cum was going to look all over her face and breasts…

* * *

... Yummy. :3

Weee... X3

Heheh... (coughcough)

And look! I updated pretty fast did I not? And with a long chapter.

You know you love me!

_**S**loanx**S**weety_


End file.
